diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Dice Block
“Let's see who goes first! Smack the Dice Block! Punch with your Wii Remote!” —'MC Ballyhoo', Mario Party 8 In the Mario Party series, the group use the Dice Block to move around. It rolls from the number 1-10, 1-6 in the modern games, or 1-5 when a cursed mushroom is active. Since the game is on the screen, the player needs to use the Dice Block to see how many spaces the player goes. The players can't use an ordinary dice to move on the screen. There is also a volleyball version of the block in Mario Party 5's version of Beach Volleyball where teams can get up to six points if the ball lands on the ground. In addition to moving the players, the block is also used to determine the turn order of the game by getting the highest number. Dice Blocks also appear in various mini-games with various functions. Use To use it on the player's turn, the player needs to press the Button in most installments except for Mario Party 8, which requires the player to use the Wiimote to swing upwards, in Super Mario Party, which requires the player to make an upward punching motion with the Joy-Con, in Mario Party: Island Tour, where the player flings the dice block from the bottom screen to the top screen, and in Mario Party DS, where the player taps the Dice Dice Block on the bottom screen. Types of Dice Blocks There are also other types of Dice Blocks in the Mario Party series: * Plus Block: A dice block that gives coins based on the roll. (1-10) * Minus Block: Similar to the Plus Block, but takes away the amount the dice block shows. (1-10) * Slow Block/1-2-3 Dice Block: The player only gets to roll from 1 to 3. * Speed Block: The player only gets to roll from 8 to 10. * Hidden Block: After the player takes their turn, there is a chance this block will appear. It gives the opportunity for coins, an item, a Star, or a Ztar. * Halfway Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party DS. The number rolled ranges from 1 to 5. * Warp Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party DS. The player warps to a random space before rolling normally. * Event Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party. Either Boo, Koopa Troopa, or Bowser will appear from the block. Boo will steal from another player, Koopa Troopa will give you 20 coins, and Bowser will take 20 coins. * Cursed Block: The normal Dice Block, after using a Cursed Mushroom Orb, will turn into a Cursed Block. Mario Party 5's Card Party or 6's Solo Mode will have the dice block go from 1 to 3, otherwise, it's 1-5. * Reverse Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 3. Using a Reverse Mushroom will make this block appear. Hitting this block will make you go backwards the amount given. * Sluggish Block: Using the Slow 'Shroom Orb in Mario Party 5 and Mario Party 6 (or the Slowgo Candy in Mario Party 8) will make the Dice Block go slower than normal, making it easier for the number the player wants. see Slow Dice Block. * Red Dice Block/Double Dice Block: After using a Mushroom, Mushroom Orb, Twice Candy, or Double Dice Set, The player gets to roll to either up to 20 or a 12, depending on the game. * Golden Block: Not to be confused with Gold Dice Block, if the Golden Mushroom, Super 'Shroom Orb, Thrice Candy, or Triple Dice Set are used, The player will get to roll up to 30 spaces. * Mega Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 4. After using a Mega Mushroom or Super Mega Mushroom, the character will turn large and can squish others after rolling twice or thrice, depending on the Mega Mushroom. * Mini Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 4. After using a Mini Mushroom or Super Mini Mushroom, the character will turn small and can go through small pipes after rolling once or twice, depending on the Mini Mushroom. * Elevator Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 7. The block let's you go to a higher area in the minigame Bowser's Lovely Lift! * Dice Barrel: A Dice "Block" that only appears on Mario Party 6. Getting a DK Bonus will have Donkey Kong let you hit a barrel for coins or even a Star. * Star Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party DS. The player who uses this will get 1 to 3 Stars depending on the roll. * 4-5-6 Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 9 and 10. The player only gets to roll from 4 to 6. * 0-1 Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 9 and 10. The Player only gets to roll 0 or 1, mainly to avoid bad spaces or Mini Ztars. * 1-10 Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 9. It is a Special Dice Block unlike what previous games allowed. It lets the player roll from 1 to 10. * 1-2-3 Slow Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 10. It lets the player choose the number from 1 to 3. It only exists in Bowser Party. * Slow Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 9 and 10. It lets the player choose the number from 1 to 6. * Gold Dice Block: Not to be confused with Golden Dice Block. A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party: Island Tour. This Dice Block is awarded to the player who placed first in a minigame. It lets the player roll from 2 to 12. * Silver Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party: Island Tour. This Dice Block is awarded to the player who placed second in a minigame. It lets the player roll from 2 to 9. * Bronze Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party: Island Tour. This Dice Block is awarded to the player who finished third in a minigame. It lets the player roll from 2 to 8. * Custom Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party: Island Tour. It allows the player to roll any number they like. * Bowser Dice Block: On Bowser's Peculiar Peak in Mario Party: Island Tour, If this Dice Block's number matches the number on the other Dice Block, the player doesn't have to move. In Mario Party 10, Bowser rolls 4 of these to determine his movement when catching up to the players. * Reverse Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 10. If you land on a Back Space, you can roll from 1 to 6 to go backwards. * Coin Dice Block: A Dice Block that only appears in Mario Party 10. This lets you gain 1 to 6 coins, depending on the roll. It only appears on the Wario amiibo Board. Gallery Dice_Block_MP1.png|Mario Party (N64) Wii_Diceblock.png|''Mario Party 8'' 473px-DS_Diceblock.png|''Mario Party DS'' Diceblock MP9.png|''Mario Party 9'' Dice Block Island Tour.png|''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Category:Dice Blocks Category:Browse Category:Community